


Cena de viernes por la noche

by keenlertbl



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Aram y Samar siendo los amigos que todos quisieran tener, Cena saboteada, F/M, Final Feliz, Mucho vino?, Reddington molestando a Ressler, Relacion suegro - yerno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keenlertbl/pseuds/keenlertbl
Summary: Ubicado luego de Bastien Moreau Conclusión. Reddington decide tomarse unos días libres luego de tantas semanas de tensión (Tranquilos, hará su magnífica aparición en esta historia más tarde) y la fuerza de tareas se reúne el viernes por la noche. Quizás las copas de vino lleven a algunas confesiones.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Donald Ressler, Elizabeth Keen/Donald Ressler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Cena de viernes por la noche

**Author's Note:**

> Chicos es canon, repito: KEENLER ES CANON!!!. Si, acepto que fue un comienzo un tanto turbulento y mucho más angustiante de lo que esperaba, pero algo es algo ¿no? Dicho esto, sé que esta historia puede no tener tanto sentido ahora que algo paso, pero empecé a escribirla antes de eso, y quería publicarla, ¡así que espero que la disfrutes!
> 
> Perdón por quitar a Agnes de la historia de nuevo, quería agregar un poco de acción sin traumar a la pequeña y adorable munchkin.

Luego de haber estado a menos de un minuto de una muerte asegurada, Reddington decidió tomarse una semana de descanso de los casos y la fuerza. Los agentes trabajaron unos días más para ponerse al día con los informes correspondientes, y cuando todo estuvo hecho, Cooper les ordenó hacer lo mismo que Red, ya que, en realidad, todos lo necesitaban.

Los primeros días libres todos han sido bastante extraños. No estaban acostumbrados a tanta tranquilidad y armonía. El sonido de disparos, alarmas y llamadas telefónicas se han convertido en cosas tan normales en su día a día, que no recordaban sus vidas antes de todo ello.

Pero con el paso de los días se fueron adaptando. Aram y Samar salieron de la ciudad por unos días a modo de vacaciones, Ressler viajo a Detroit para visitar a su madre y a su hermano que hacía tiempo no veía, y Liz paso las más hermosas tardes junto a Agnes, llevándola al parque, cenando con ella y contándole historias para dormir, en fin, haciendo todo aquello que debería ser normal en la infancia de una niña, pero que su trabajo impedía a menudo.

Si había algo en lo que Liz pensaba cada noche al irse a dormir, era en lo que Samar había dicho aquel día en el avión “Nosotros somos tu familia”. Había compartido tanto con ellos, la habían salvado, protegido y cuidado como nadie lo había hecho antes, y todo ello sin siquiera compartir lazos de sangre. Quería agradecerles por eso, pero sabía que nada de lo que haga sería suficiente

Y esos días sin duda los había extrañado, pero había alguien en especial que venía a su cabeza con más frecuencia. Extrañaba las charlas de medianoche en la oficina cuando un caso se extendía más de lo normal, las horas de vigilancia en la camioneta mientras tomaban café y hablaban de todo aquello que no podían el resto el día, las bromas que alivianaban la sobrecarga de trabajo; en conclusión, lo extrañaba a él, y se odiaba por necesitar su compañía de esa forma.

Eran las 11 de la noche ahora, se había llenado la copa de vino tinto por tercera vez para disfrutar en el sofá. Cuando solo quedaba un último sorbo, tomo su celular y busco su contacto en lo que debió ser la décima vez en esa semana. Miro el numero durante casi 10 minutos, con su dedo bailando sobre el botón llamar. Pero ¿Qué iba a decirle? _Hola Ressler, si, sé que es casi medianoche y que solo somos compañeros de trabajo… por dios, eso sonaba totalmente patético._

Apago su celular para evitar hacer una estupidez y lo dejo nuevamente en la mesita del que lo había tomado en un principio. Dejo la copa ya vacía en la mesa de la cocina y se fue a la habitación, con sus sentimientos totalmente revueltos y confusos, al igual que en los últimos meses.

Si tan solo supiera que Ressler, en su propio apartamento y con una cerveza en mano, había considerado hacer lo mismo que ella

.................................................................................................................

Despertó temprano debido a la costumbre. Miro el reloj encima de su mesa de luz que anunciaba las 7:20 am y recordó que su celular aún estaba apagado de la noche anterior. Se dio cuenta de que había sido un tanto inconsciente al hacer eso; era cierto que estaba en su semana libre, pero no eran vacaciones de un trabajo normal. Si Reddington o alguien de la fuerza la hubiera llamado por una emergencia… Pero por suerte nadie había llamado, así que no hubo nada por qué preocuparse.

Esa mañana su departamento se sintió tristemente vacío. Agnes había salido de campamento la noche anterior, y no volvería hasta el domingo por la tarde. Estaba terminando de tomar su taza de café cuando se le ocurrió la idea de invitar a todos a su apartamento esa noche. Realmente no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se habían juntado fuera del trabajo.

Llamo a Samar, quien para el momento ya estaba con Aram, y por lo tanto irían juntos, luego llamó Cooper, pero se encontraba fuera de la ciudad por el momento; así que por fin se dirigió al contacto que había retrasado hasta el final.

"¿Liz?" contesto Ressler luego del segundo tono.

“Si soy yo, ¿Estás en la ciudad?”.

"¿Sí, por qué? ¿Todo está bien?".

Liz no pudo evitar reírse frente a toda esa preocupación repentina. “Tranquilo, vuelve a guardar el arma en su estuche. No quiero hablar con el Agente Especial, estoy buscando a Donald Ressler ¿Está disponible? ”.

“Lo siento, es la costumbre” Contesto Ressler riendo también al darse cuenta de su arrebato “Y si, ya estoy de vuelta en la ciudad”.

“Perfecto entonces, pensaba en invitarlos a una cena en mi apartamento esta noche, ¿Qué te parece? ¿Estas libre? ”.

“A menos que Reddington aparezca de la nada para un nuevo caso, estoy libre. ¿A qué hora? ”.

“Alrededor de las 8 pm, no hace falta que traigas nada”.

“No podrás culparme si una botella de vino se aferra a mi mano”. Dijo Ressler con su característica risa profunda que hacía tanto tiempo no escuchaba.

_Y por dios si le gustaba esa versión de él._

“Asegúrate de que valga la pena” contesto Liz siguiendo el juego _._

“Lo hare, no te preocupes por eso. Nos vemos Liz”.

“Nos vemos esta noche Ressler”.

Al cortar la llamada se dispuso a ordenar un poco su apartamento, quitando los autitos y muñecas de Agnes de la alfombra. En realidad, no habia mucho más que ordenar, ya que al no pasar gran parte del día allí, las cosas no se desordenaban mucho. Al terminar todo, bajó a la calle para comprar toda la comida necesaria para la cena.

Volvió a su casa cerca de las 11:30 a.m. y luego de almorzar y lavar todo, se relajó un rato. Comenzó a preparase mucho antes de lo que le gustaría admitir teniendo en cuenta que solo era una cena con compañeros de trabajo ¿A quién quería impresionar? La veían todos los días a las 7 de la mañana, conocían su versión más demacrada.

Últimamente se prepara en no más de 15 minutos. Siendo madre soltera y con un trabajo complicado, habia aprendido a bañarse, cambiarse y maquillarse en tiempo récord. Pero esta vez se tomó su tiempo, aprovechando para tomar una ducha en la bañera y relajarse en el agua tibia.

Seco su cabello y se hizo unas ondas en él. Fue a su habitación para elegir la ropa, y luego de mirar y revolver mucho, dirigió su mirada hacia el ultimo cajón, donde estaban los vestidos. Tenía algunos modelos hermosos que le encantaban, pero que hacía tiempo no tenía la oportunidad de usar.

Era otoño, pero su departamento estaba totalmente calefaccionado por lo que podría usar uno de ellos. Se probo casi todos, y finalmente se decidiò por uno color beige claro. Solo le faltaba maquillarse un poco, y luego de hacerlo, volvió a mirarse al espejo para ver el resultado final y sorprenderse a sí misma en el proceso.

Preparo la mesa y calentó la comida, y cuando estaba llevando las ultimas cosas, escucho dos golpes en la puerta. De no ser por el absoluto silencio que reinaba su apartamento, ni siquiera los habría escuchado. Miro el reloj de su teléfono que anunciaba las 7:58 y casi rio ante eso. Tenía una vaga idea de quien podría tratarse debido a la puntualidad.

“Hey, hola” saludo Liz abriendo la puerta.

“H-hola” Ressler esperaba decir algo más, pero la Liz que apareció detrás de la puerta no se lo permitió. No creía que en esos momentos habría una mínima gota de aire en sus pulmones para formular una oración coherente. La última vez que la habia visto de esa manera fue durante una misión encubierta con Reddington el año anterior, pero las cosas habían cambiado tanto desde ese momento: sus sentimientos, la muerte de Tom… _Para Ressler._

"¿Jamás dejas de ser puntual no?" Pregunto Liz con una sonrisa y corriéndose hacia un costado para dejarlo entrar.

“Intente evitarlo, debo decir que falle miserablemente. Es más fuerte que yo”.

¿Ese es el vino que yo creo? Pregunto señalando con la cabeza la botella que Ressler traía en las manos.

“Te dije que lo haría valer la pena”. Dijo Ressler apoyándolo en la mesa.

“Definitivamente lo hiciste, solo un idiota se atrevería a rechazarlo”.

Y Liz debía aceptar que Ressler se veía asombroso también. Estaba acostumbrada a verlo en saco, pero no era por su ropa, sino por su apariencia en general. Las ojeras debajo de sus ojos habían desaparecido producto del descanso, estaba sonriendo de forma natural y genuina, y casi no quedaban rastros del estricto agente que era el resto de la semana.

Terminaron de llevar a la mesa las cosas restantes, y ninguno de los dos pudo evitar pensar en lo casero que eso se sintió. Ellos dos, solos en ese departamento, preparando la cena para los invitados, riendo, disfrutando como una pareja.

Casi se felicitó a si misma por haber puesto la calefacción, ya que después de unos minutos, Ressler se quitó el saco y arremango un poco su camisa. Se obligo a quitar la vista antes de que él lo notara o que el color suba a sus mejillas y tenga que explicar lo inexplicable.

El momento se cortó con dos golpes en la puerta, Aram y Samar habían llegado. La cena transcurrió con refrescante tranquilidad, contando tanto historias de la fuerza como de sus vidas antes de toda esa locura. Ni a Aram ni a Samar les pasó desapercibido las cortas miradas entre Liz y Ressler durante la cena, ni los roces de mano innecesarios al alcanzarse algo de la mesa.

La combinación de vino tinto con anécdotas ridículas hizo que se rieran hasta el cansancio, y alrededor de las 11.30 pm, despues de una fugaz mirada, la pareja puso su plan en marcha. Mientras Liz y Ressler estaban distraídos, Samar metió su celular en su cintura por debajo de la blusa y pidió pasar al baño. Menos de un minuto despues, el celular de Aram sonó, y antes de que sus compañeros vean el nombre que aparecía en pantalla, atendió. Fingió tener una conversación con su hermano, lo que le costó bastante teniendo en cuenta los ojos curiosos de sus compañeros sobre él.

"¿Todo bien?" Pregunto Liz en cuanto Aram corto la llamada y Samar salía del baño.

“Si, si, es solo que mi hermano y su esposa tienen que viajar mañana y necesita que cuidemos a sus hijas. La niñera enfermó, ellos viven en un pueblo muy chico, no tienen más familiares allí y no pueden encontrar un reemplazo ”. Casi se sintió mal mintiéndole a sus amigos de esa forma, pero Samar lo había convencido de que era para un buen fin. “Tendríamos que salir ahora si queremos llegar a tiempo, pero no quisiera dejar la cena y…

“Oh por favor Aram, no te preocupes por eso. Podemos juntarnos de nuevo otro día” Dijo Liz interrumpiéndolo.

"Pero te dejaremos todo el desastre, por lo menos déjanos acomodar un poco" agregò Samar tomando uno de los platos y poniéndolo en la mesada cerca del lavaplatos.

“Deja eso Samar, yo acomodare todo, en serio no hay problema”.

“Gracias Liz, en serio gracias. La próxima vez que nos juntemos prometo que no acomodaras ni un plato”. Dijo Aram levantándose y poniéndose el abrigo para salir.

El plan iba saliendo a la perfección. Ressler era un alma demasiada bondadosa para dejar sola a Liz con todo ese desastre, y entonces se quedaría con ella a solas, a medianoche, en su apartamento, despues de varias copas de vino y lo principal, y de lo que estaban casi seguros, con sentimientos escondidos por años que ahora parecían estar a flor de piel.

Se sentían como niños de secundaria poniendo en marcha todo un plan solo para dejar solos a sus compañeros, pero estos dos realmente parecían necesitar un empujón. Ni siquiera estaban seguros de que daría resultado, y en caso de que así sea, probablemente tampoco se enterarían, pero valía la pena intentarlo ¿no?.

Aram y Samar se pusieron sus abrigos, y luego de saludar a los chicos y disculparse una docena de veces más por tener que dejar la reunión tan de improviso, se retiraron.

"¿Quieres que te ayude a acomodar?" Dijo Ressler para cortar el silencio.

"No hace falta, lo hare despues"

"Voy a ayudarte de todas formas, en realidad no sé por qué pregunte"

Compartieron la mirada durante lo que debieron ser menos de dos segundos, pero suficientes para que ambos sepan que, si no la retiraban y se enfocaban en otra cosa, harían algo estúpido. Y es que Liz debìa aceptar que la vista de su compañero apoyado de esa manera en la mesada, relajado, con una natural sonrisa extendiéndose por su rostro, era una imagen digna de retrato. Bajo la tenue luz amarillenta, sus normalmente fríos ojos azules eran ahora como pequeños océanos brillantes. Las pecas de su rostro y de sus brazos resaltaban más de los normal, haciéndolo ver mucho más dulce y juvenil; y ¿era ella, o tenía las mejillas un tanto coloradas? Quizás ella también las tenìa, era el efecto del vino tinto. Lo cierto es que ese ligero color rosado en su cara lo hacía ver aún mejor si es que eso era posible.

Levantaron todas las cosas de la mesa con sorprendente coordinación, como si fuera una cosa que hicieran juntos todos los días. Liz lavaba los platos y se los pasaba a Ressler para que los seque y acomode. Pusieron todas las cosas en la alacena, y entonces el silencio se estableció entre ellos, pasando a ser incómodo.

“Yo, creo que debería irme” dijo Ressler dirigiéndose hacia su silla para tomar su saco. Lo menos que quería en ese momento era marcharse, pero no podía seguir alargando la situación por más tiempo.

"No hace falta que te vayas", en cuanto lo termino de decir se dio cuenta de que habia sonado mucho más desesperada de lo que esperaba, pero realmente no quería que se fuera, "Quiero decir, si quieres puedes quedarte un rato más, tengo una pieza de lemon pie de ayer en la heladera ”

Ressler dejo el saco nuevamente en el respaldo de la silla. Y aceptando la invitación de Liz, se dirigieron al sofá para disfrutar de la última parte de la noche, o bueno, lo que ellos creían sería la última parte.

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, cuidándose de dejar un espacio considerable entre ellos, y despues de un par de mordiscos al postre, comenzar a hablar:

"Ressler"

"¿Mmm?"

"¿Por qué no tienes novia?"

Ressler casi se atraganta con la pregunta, y tuvo que aclarar su garganta antes de preguntar “¿Qué?” seguido de una risa que sonó demasiado nerviosa.

"El otro día hablaba en serio cuando dije que eres una persona asombrosa, y bueno, de apariencia no estas mal, así que ¿por qué no?"

“No lo sé Liz, tampoco me lo pregunté” y estaba mintiendo completamente.

"¿Por lo menos hay alguien en ese corazón frio?"

_Dios, esto se estaba volviendo muy personal._

“Si, quizás si” respondió sinceramente. Probablemente era el vino, o el hecho de que habia estado enamorado por años, o de estar a solas con ella en su apartamento; pero la barrera entre sus pensamientos y su lengua se habia caído, y tenía miedo de las consecuencias que eso podía generar.

"¿Y entonces por qué no diste el paso?" Realmente no sabía si quería escuchar la respuesta a eso.

“Trabajo” No era del todo mentira, pero había lugar para la confusión. Seguramente Liz pensaría que era por el poco tiempo libre que tenían para otras actividades.

“Si, tienes razón. El trabajo no deja demasiado espacio para eso. Ni siquiera podemos explicar bien lo que hacemos, eso es difícil de entender para cualquier persona ajena a nuestro mundo”.

“Si, también está eso, pretender que alguien confíe en nosotros cuando a veces debemos salir a las 4 de la mañana porque a Reddington se le ocurre darnos un caso, es difícil. De igual manera tampoco estoy interesado en algo ahora ”.

 _¿Por qué diablos había agregado esa última oración?, Ah sí, porque era su mecanismo de defensa en situaciones como esa, y era algo que odiaba de sí mismo_. Cuando volteo hacia Liz pudo ver lo que parecía ser ¿decepción? ¿Por su respuesta? No eso no era posible, ¿O sí?

"Voy a llevar esto a la cocina", y tomando el plato ahora vacío donde antes había estado el lemon pie, se levantó del sillón. El plato era lo que menos le interesaba en esos momentos, debía salir de allí lo antes posible para soportar lo que la conversación con Ressler le habia generado. Las miradas, los roces de esa noche, le han dado esperanzas, y en los últimos cinco minutos, todas ellas se habían derrumbado. Se sintió estúpida y se retó a sí misma, solo una niña se hubiera ilusionado por eso. Aparentemente estuvo parada allí por mas tiempo del que creía, ya que cuando la profunda voz de su compañero sonó a sus espaldas, casi se sobresalto. 

“Liz” se dio vuelta para ver a Ressler parado a solo unos metros de donde ella estaba.

"¿Qué pasa Ress?"

Ressler no contesto, solo avanzo los pocos pasos que separaban el living de la cocina, y tomando el rostro de Liz entre sus manos, la besó suavemente. Liz no pudo evitar sonreír bajo sus labios, sintiendo que nunca en su vida volvería a estar tan feliz como en ese momento.

Se separaron luego de unos segundos para mirarse a los ojos y confirmar que ello era real. Ressler no tenía idea de que lo había impulsado a decidirse por besarla, pero no se arrepintió en absoluto al ver a Liz sonriendo como una niña a la que le acaban de comprar una bolsa de dulces.

"Tenías razón, hay alguien en este corazón despues de todo"

Y entonces Liz pensó que podría derretirse allí mismo. Aunque lo que había dicho era algo simple, era la persona que lo decía quien lo cargaba de sentido.

“Por favor dilo en voz alta” rogo Liz.

"¿Qué quieres que diga?" pregunto sonriendo, sabiendo exactamente de lo que hablaba.

Liz solo ladeo la cabeza y lo miro con ternura, y fue suficiente para convencerlo, "Está bien, esa persona eres tú Liz ¿Contenta?"

"Mas de lo que imaginas ¿Te sorprendería que te dijera que significas lo mismo para mí?"

“Realmente no teniendo en cuenta que tu reacción fue sonreír en vez de golpearme, pero para hacer el momento más romántico, creo que debería decir que si me sorprende ¿No?”.

“Ven acá” y tomándolo por la camisa, lo acerco de nuevo para besarlo.

Liz sabía que, aunque Ressler se muriera de ganas, no pasaría la raya, así que despues de varios minutos de mantenerse al margen, decidiò que debía hacerlo ella misma. Paso las manos de su nuca a su pecho, y desabrocho un botón de su camisa. Espero un poco para ver su reacción, y cuando el no hizo nada para detenerla, abrió el segundo. Fue en ese momento que la tomo por las piernas y la levanto unos centímetros para sentarla en la mesada.

Cuando se dirigió al tercer botón de su camisa, Ressler ataco su cuello, y entonces Liz pensó que podría quedarse allí mismo para siempre, sintiendo sus cálidos labios yendo desde su mentón hasta su clavícula, tocando pequeños puntos sensibles que enviaban escalofríos a todo su cuerpo. 

“Don…” su nombre pronunciado por ella con tanto deseo lo volvió loco, y cuando aún estaba concentrado en ello, sintió la mano de Liz tocando su zona sensible por encima de la tela de sus pantalones. Fue demasiado para registrar en un segundo, y la sensación de excitación casi lo mareo. Entonces separo sus labios de su cuello en una busca desesperada de aire, y con la voz entrecortada alcanzo a decir:

"Liz ... Liz por favor, si quieres parar ... tú"

“Por favor Ressler, quiero esto tanto como tú”.

Y entonces ya no hubo más barreras, Ressler desato el moño que ataba el vestido de Liz por su espalda, y luego de bajarlo un poco, agrego:

"¿Dormitorio?"

"Te guiaré"

Volvió a tomarla como antes, y Liz enrosco sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas para dejar llevarse. Esas mismas manos que la habían protegido, sostenido y arrestado, ahora la levantaban rumbo a su dormitorio, y definitivamente, era la mejor de todas las funciones que habia cumplido antes.

.................................................. .................................

Despertó con el ruido del su celular sonando a lo lejos. Estaba por protestar cuando sintió un peso en su costado izquierdo y giro para ver a Liz, su compañera, apoyada en su hombro, profundamente dormida y claramente inconsciente del timbre de llamada sonando en la cocina. Miro el reloj de su mesa de luz que anunciaba las 6:30 am _¿Quién diablos llamaba a esa hora un sábado?_

Habia imaginado despertar de esa manera más veces de las que le gustaría admitir. Se tomó unos segundos más para asegurar de guardar esa imagen en su cabeza, y luego se deslizo suavemente, remplazando su hombro por la suavidad de la almohada.

Llego a la cocina y no pudo evitar ver la mesada de la cocina de forma diferente, luego se concentró en su celular: _1 llamada perdida. Director Cooper_ . Oh no, no ahora, no hoy.

"Cooper"

"Señor, tenía una llamada suya, ¿Qué sucedió?"

Reddington tiene un nuevo caso. Se que es sábado, pero es realmente importante. Venga lo antes posible a la oficina ”

"Está bien señor, estaré allí en un momento"

Corto la llamada deseando que nunca haya pasado. Le hubiera gustado al menos compartir una mañana tranquila despues de su primera noche con Liz, pero como siempre: trabajo. Se dirigió a la habitación de nuevo, y el mal humor se le paso un poco al ver el rostro angelical de su compañera iluminado por los primeros rayos de sol del amanecer que se colaban por la ventana. 

“Liz ... Liz” llamo agachándose a su lado y acariciando su rostro gentilmente.

“¿Mmm?

"Cooper llamo, hay un nuevo caso, tenemos que ir a la oficina"

"Dios, ¿Ni siquiera me van a dejar disfrutar de la primera mañana contigo?"

"Al parecer no"

Ambos se bañaron rápidamente, y después de preparar dos cafés para tomar por el camino, salieron del apartamento. Acordaron que la mejor opción era ir en camionetas separadas para evitar sospechas. Anunciarían lo suyo en algún momento en el corto plazo, pero definitivamente no a la mañana siguiente.

Llegaron a la oficina con solo unos minutos de diferencia, para encontrarse a todos allí reunidos en torno al escritorio de Aram. Por alguna razón parecían sonrientes y divertidos a pesar de haber sido despertados a las 6:30 de la madrugada en un sábado para atrapar criminales.

“¡Ah, hola Donald! Estábamos hablando de ti” Saludo Reddington con su exasperante sonrisa en cuanto lo vio salir del ascensor.

El rostro de Ressler palideció en al menos dos tonos. Repaso la cara de todos para entender la situación: Samar parecía divertida, Cooper estaba tan recto como siempre, y Aram parecía querer disculparse con los ojos por lo que Reddington dijo.

Estaba por abrir la boca cuando el ascensor se abrió de nuevo para dejar salir a Liz.

"Oh, aquí estas Lizzie, ya podemos empezar"

Liz se ubico demasiado cerca de Ressler para su gusto, ya que de esa manera era aún más difícil concentrarse. Despues de años de espera, ella ya no era inalcanzable, ella estaba allí, era real, pero aun debìa aparentar que las cosas continuaban como siempre.

Se centraron en el caso y no se habló más sobre las palabras de Reddington del principio. Les hablo sobre el criminal que tendrían que atrapar esta vez, y se les asigno una tarea a cada uno. Ressler debìa ir a interrogar a un sospechoso, pero cuando se disponía a salir del lugar, Red lo freno.

"Creo que deberíamos hablar Agente Ressler"

"No veo que tenga algo que hablar contigo"

“Por favor Donald, no seas infantil. Para ser sincero me llama la atención de ti, pensé que eras más prolijo para esconder evidencias. Evidentemente estas demasiado enamorado para darte cuenta ”

“No se de que estas hablando” esa era probablemente la frase más estúpida que habia dicho en su vida, era lo que todos decían cuando sabían exactamente de lo que estaban hablando.

“Tu piel sensible no ayuda en esta circunstancia, tienes marcas en todo el cuello. Debo decir que venir en camionetas separadas fue una buena elección, pero no suficiente. No tienes gel en el cabello, no tienes corbata, o sea que estas usando lo mismo que ayer a la noche, y lo más importante, no estas tenso, es como si te hubieran sedado, aunque ambos sabemos cuál es la verdadera razón”

_¿Cómo diablos habia notado todo eso en tan solo 15 minutos?_

"¿Qué quieres?" pregunto resignándose.

“¿Sabes? A pesar de nuestras diferencias en el pasado Donald, no puedo pensar en alguien mejor para Elizabeth. Solo quiero que tengas en claro que si ella derrama una sola lagrima por ti que no es de felicidad, me encargare de que te arrepientas, ¿Entendiste? "

Y entonces Ressler comprendió que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba teniendo una conversación genuina con el hombre, y que, a pesar de sus grandes diferencias, ambos querían lo mejor para Elizabeth.

"Voy a hacerla lo más feliz que pueda, de eso no tengas dudas"

“Gracias Donald. Ah, y felicitaciones, fueron bastantes años de espera” y palmeando su hombro se marchó junto a Dembe.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que te haya gustado. Todas las opiniones y criticas son bien recibidas!


End file.
